


Shadow

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: drabble-ish, sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. Another old fic that was randomly written.

He watched her from afar, carefully, silently.

He moved swiftly, soundlessly.

He was a shadow. He was her shadow. He always had been. He always would be.

He did as she said and he mimicked her movements.

He provided her with what she needed, ignoring his own needs in the process.

They spent most of their time fighting and didn't speak much. Though when they did, he was always glad to be able to hear her gentle voice.

When she slept, he carefully watched over her, thinking back to the life they may have had, had Diva not been released...even if he was her Chevalier.

When she took his blood, drinking it in from his neck, he held on to her small body tightly, unwilling to let go.

Very rarely, he drank her blood. Usually she forced him to after he received a particularly bad injury...ones that would take much too long to heal. It was always an amazing experience. Such a euphoric feeling that he would never get tired of.

She was so beautiful to him. She was an angel, though he knew she thought otherwise.

She hated herself. He knew she thought this.

He cared for her, deeply. Though, at times she didn't realize it.

He would do anything for her...anything to see her smile.

He no longer wanted to be a shadow.

He wanted to be seen as a man. He protected and cared for her as one, did he not?

He loved her. Much more than she could ever know. He always had.

Shadows didn't love though and that's what he was. Her shadow.

Was it truly always going to remain that way...?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
